Como un imán
by Risana Ho
Summary: Tan sencillo de explicar, un fácil ejemplo que dejaba sin dudas a cualquiera. Hasta a una niña despistada que no quería ver lo evidente.


_**Discleimer**_: Como siempre lo tengo que decir, no hay de otra u.u, los personajes son de Kishimoto-san ¬¬, pero eso no quita que yo los tenga a mi disposición para hacer mucho SasuNaru XD

.

**Como un Imán**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El salón de clases mantenía un ambiente pacífico como de costumbre. Un ligero respiro antes de terminar el recreo. Con aquella tranquilidad, Kakashi se dispuso a escribir los próximos ejercicios para la siguiente clase del día. Sólo que no contó con ser interrumpido por el gran estruendo que una de sus alumnas realizó al azotar con fuerza la puerta. A pesar de ser pequeña, la niña Haruno tenía mucha fuerza en sus brazos. Eso habría pasado desapercibido, sino no dijera en voz alta: "¡Sasuke-kun es un despistado por no hacerme caso! ¡Y Naruto un tonto por robarme su atención!"

Kakashi suspiró con cansancio aún en su lugar. Esos niños nunca cambiarían. Aunque tampoco quería una guerra campal cuando los mencionados entraran. Lo mejor era intervenir tal adulto responsable que se consideraba.

No quería que Sakura terminara saltando sobre Naruto para tratar de sacarle los ojos. Y Sasuke tras ella reclamando venganza por su osadía. Bien, tal vez exageraba, pero uno nunca sabía. Siguió su idea principal, lo mejor era intervenir.

Para él, era tan fácil explicarle a la pequeña pelirrosa la situación que sus verdes ojos no querían ver y su mentecilla no quería comprender.

No era tan difícil lidiar con infantes. Formaba parte de su trabajo y no le desagradaba como los demás creían. Todos esos niños eran listos (o al menos la mayoría), atentos y sabía que sus pequeñas mentecitas captaban de inmediato. Además, al ser críos, la tenía más fácil que lo complicado de un adulto.

Con dichos pensamientos, dejó el plumón de lado. Se sentó en su respectivo escritorio y le hizo una seña a su alumna para que se acercara a él.

La pequeña (un poco dudosa) se acercó al peliplata. Aún seguía molesta, no tenía ganas de hablar con su raro profesor.

—Sakura, ¿quieres saber por qué Sasuke no se acerca a ti?

Ella no contesto, devolviéndole una mirada de incredulidad. No entendía cómo el peliplateado podía saber de eso. ¡Era un viejo! Pero se consideraba una niña "educada", así que un poco reticente, asintió sin mucho ánimo.

Por su parte, Kakashi decidió ignorar la poca atención que le prestaba Haruno. Dibujó una mueca bajo su cubre bocas. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio, sacando dos rectangulitos negros del interior. Nada del otro mundo, dos sencillos imanes con un símbolo de mas (+) y otro de menos (–) en cada extremo. Hatake tomó uno en cada mano y los colocó al frente de la pequeña niña. Confundida, trataba de saber a que quería llegar con toda esa faramalla.

—Imagina que este es Sasuke-kun —explicó el profesor levantando más el imán, mostrándole el símbolo de mas. Ante la mención del moreno Uchiha, los ojos de pelirrosa se iluminaron (borrando su enojo). En su gran imaginación casi pudo ver a un mini Sasuke en lugar del imán.

Sakura asintió con emoción. Lo que provocó que el profesor siguiera.

—Bien, ahora imagina que tú eres ésta —le mostró el otro imán. Igualmente con un signo de mas en el extremo. La menor de inmediato realizó el mismo procedimiento que con el otro objeto y volvió a asentir.

Kakashi sonrió complacido y continuó.

—Entonces, si tú eres ésta y Sasuke es éste. Imagina que le vas a dar un beso en la mejilla —tampoco podía decirle que un gran beso, apenas era una niña de 6 años. De seguro lo tacharía de pervertido, con un inocente beso en la mejilla era suficiente para la imaginación de la chiquilla.

Haruno observó atenta que el mayor lentamente acercaba los imanes. Ella se veía acercado lentamente sus labios a la pálida mejilla de su gran amor. Y justo antes de que llegara, no pasaba nada.

¡Alguien la había jalado!

Por más que trataba de unirlos, estos nunca se juntaban.

— ¡¿Pero qué paso? —preguntó confundida con su infantil voz.

—Es así de fácil, los polos iguales se repelen —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero a la niña no le había quedado claro, él no quiso darle una explicación, en realidad no la había. Aquel ejemplo hablaba por sí solo.

Ella frunció el ceño, quitándole los imanes de las manos. Intentó unirlos a la fuerza, pero simplemente no podía. Casi le salía una vena en su amplia frente pero no se daba por vencida. Kakashi, un poco cansado le volvió a quitar los imanes. Se los volvió a señalar.

— Ahora, imagina que este imán, en vez que seas tú es Naruto —enseñó la parte negativa y siguió hablando—. Naruto es el contrario de Sasuke, son tan distintos en el físico tanto en su forma de pensar. Pero también eso los hace especiales, porque hay algo muy fuerte que los atrae, que ni ellos mismos saben, es inevitable —a veces él también se preguntaba qué era _eso._

Tomando nuevamente la atención de la pelirrosa, fue acercando los imanes. Sakura se imaginó a un chibi-Sasuke y un chibi-Naruto. Estaba atenta a que pasara lo mismo que le había pasado con ella, pero muy al contrario, pasó algo diferente.

¡Ellos se unieron! Prácticamente se jalaron el uno al otro. Sin embargo, en vez de un beso en la mejilla al igual que ella, su imaginación voló y le jugó una mala pasada, mostrándole un ligero beso en los labios.

Un poco confundida, regresó a la realidad cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de su querido maestro.

—Los polos iguales se repelen… —sonrió ligeramente—. Y los polos opuestos se atraen.

Una ley sencilla para ejemplificar su situación.

La pequeña de ojos verdes trató de volver a tomar el hilo de sus pensamientos. No obstante, el sonido del timbre la exalto. Kakashi le dejó los imanes. Él ya había hecho su tarea, era hora de terminar sus anteriores ejercicios. De inmediato, un montón de niños entraron al salón de clases. Entre ellos, Sasuke y Naruto. El rubio bebiendo un jugo de naranja y el moreno, serio e indiferente igual a todos los días. Sakura, seguía entretenida con los imanes. Mientras Sasuke se fue a su lugar, Naruto, curioso como él solo, le dejó su jugo a Uchiha y él se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué haces, Sakura-chan?

Ella despegó sus orbes verdecidos de los imanes, observando los radiantes azules de Naruto. Después, miró de reojo a Uchiha, quién se bebía como si nada el jugo de Namikaze.

Y otra vez la imagen de los imanes llegó a su mente.

—Me gustaría ser un polo opuesto —suspiró ante lo dicho. Le entregó los imanes al pequeño blondo, para después ir a su respectivo asiento junto a Ino.

Naruto no entendió nada, se encogió de hombros, apresurándose a ir junto a Sasuke. Y para no perder la rutina, comenzó a pelear con él, esta vez por acabarse su jugo.

Kakashi terminó de escribir en el pizarrón, dando media vuelta, observó a sus pequeños alumnos. Rió de medio lado bajo el cubre bocas, no era un mal trabajo.

Los niños siempre parecían muy curiosos.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Sí, yo por aquí con un one-shot después de mucho tiempo XD, se me ocurrió en un rato de tiempo libre, y como no era tan larga la idea, decidí escribirla (al final quedo en un shonen-ai), pero no se apuren, que aun sigo con los demás, pero como son largos me tardo mas u.u**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Bien, por ahora es todo**_

_**Nos vemos, pero por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
